


Bedwarmers

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Hypoallergenic Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They're all very friendly.





	Bedwarmers

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, July 14/Not a concern

"They'll help keep you warm," Gaius explained to Jude with a bit of a smile. "And they're very friendly." 

Jude wasn't quite sure what to say. There were three cats on the bed, all of whom did look warm and friendly and... itchy and sniffly. But Gaius seemed so pleased and... It wasn't like Gaius ever slept for long and Kanbalar was enjoying a cold snap. 

"They also have a unique kind of fur that shouldn't make you miserable," Gaius continued as he settled an arm around Jude. 

"Oh..." 

Obviously, Jude realized, it was time for a little scientific investigation.


End file.
